indésirable
by Kitazawa Yuuki
Summary: He was merely a tool, a toy, yet Gopher couldn't help but think, "This is what I've always wanted."


Heavy breathing pierced the hollow silence, the lust between the two sinners mixing with the church's stale air, already thick with blasphemy.

Dark hands trailed over soft, boyish skin, merely teasing as they avoided the most sensitive areas, eliciting a low, quiet whine from the teen. One thumb brushed across a bruised, chapped lower lip. Gopher was far from perfect. His eyes were glazed with need, his mouth slightly opened as he pretended to try and keep quiet. The collector frowned.

The thumb strayed from his lip. Noah's hand wrapped firmly around his henchman's throat, pulling him up from the bed. Something like excitement flashed in his dark eyes at the sudden lack of air and Gopher took the hint, sitting up as best as he could, the cold air against his bare skin making him shiver as his master moved away from him to unfasten his belt and pants. The teen swallowed hard. Why was he so nervous? This was what he had always wanted.

A strong hand grabbed Gopher by the hair, pulling his head back and causing him to gasp. Chills ran down his spine at the… pain? Pleasure? There was no denying how much he loved the way it hurt when Noah pulled his hair. He shuddered at the feeling of his master's breath on the nape of his neck. His body trembled in anticipation.

"Suck me."

Noah's low, enticing whisper brought forth another sharp intake of air and a violent shudder through the boy's too-thin body. Oh _god_, how happy was he to oblige. As the hand in his hair released him, Gopher took a deep breath before letting his gaze fall to the collector's lap. His heart jumped in excitement. Finally! Finally, he could satisfy Noah. _His_ Noah.

Yet, his restless nerves got in the way. He glanced up at his master, unsure, shy, only to be met with impatience. Slowly, he nodded and repositioned himself to more comfortably perform his task. Anticipation filled his mind and his heart pounded in his chest as he paused, his lips just above the head of Noah's dick. No turning back. _This was what he had always wanted. _He licked his lips nervously.

Closing his eyes, Gopher took the hot flesh into his mouth, swallowing down his gag reflex. The taste was unexpected, unpleasant. Noah was silent. Gopher was suddenly unsure what to do. Cautiously, he began to suck, bobbing his head up and down as he did. His stomach twisted in a strange way. He tried to glance up, to see his master's reaction, but the hand fisted once more in his hair was as much encouragement as the henchman needed. Taking his lips from around the head, he instead pressed his tongue, along with hot kisses, to the side of Noah's shaft before returning to his previous method.

Was that low, soft grunt from him or Noah?

As he removed his lips again, he took the change to glance upwards. Noah's head was leaned back, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly. A quiet groan escaped him as Gopher's calloused fingers touched his twitching cock. The teen bent down, blowing his hot breath across the tip as his hand moved steadily up and down, gradually increasing in speed. Oh god, how his own erection begged to be tended to. No, no. _Noah-sama comes first._ Somehow, Gopher found the ability to think for only a moment. He heard the collector's breath catch and all thought melted away. He was close. _Oh fuck, he's going to cum. _The lackey's thoughts were distant, disconnected. Background noise that was quickly forgotten. _Noah-sama's going to cum. Because of me._

_I'm going to make Noah-sama cum._

That single thought registered in his mind. Gopher gasped, his own dick twitching violently in need, his stomach clenching, twisting, his body hot. Hot. Hot, sticky cum exploded on his hand and face, catching the teen off guard. For a long moment, he simply stared blankly, trying to register what happened. _Noah… he… He came… _His breathing was heavy, fast, his heart pounding. Oh god, how he needed contact. His body burned, begging to be touched.

Or, at least, to hear a word of praise.

Gopher chewed his lower lip lightly, trying to calm himself as Noah came down from his climax. The peace only lasted a moment, however, before the henchman found himself face-down, head pressed into the mattress by the hand once more grabbing his hair.

Noah was going to…

He gasped and squirmed anxiously. This was what he had always wanted. Dreamt of. Noah _inside_ him, a _part_ of him. His heart raced. His breathing came in desperate gasps. Pain suddenly split his body and his dark eyes grew wide as two of Noah's thick fingers, slick with saliva, were pushed inside him. His back arched forward and he trembled. Before the pain even started to clear, the collector began to pump his fingers in and out, creating a hot friction that went straight to Gopher's dick. The fingers scissored him, stretching him, and that was all the preparation he got. His body shivered as he felt them leave him as the hand in his hair released its grip.

The lackey sat up slightly to try and see behind him, only to be forced back down. He could feel Noah behind him. He could feel the hot tip of Noah's cock, coated in cool lube, against him. Had he been thinking, he might have thought to brace himself.

A splitting, searing pain tore through his small body. His eyes, wide in shock once more, burned with tears. Yet, that unbearable pain excited him. This was what he had always wanted. To satisfy Noah, who hardly cared about "satisfying" Gopher. He was merely a tool, a toy.

The collector barely gave his henchman, his servant, a moment to familiarize himself with the pain before he gave in to his want. He pulled back, slowly moving in and out, gradually gaining speed. His fingers held Gopher's hips in place, his nails digging into the pale, pale skin. Surely he would bruise him, if not leave cuts and scars. Gopher wouldn't care. They were proof of what Noah did to him. Somehow, to the servant, they were proof that Noah loved him.

Beneath him, the boy gasped and bit down on first his lip, then his knuckle, until both were bloody. There was no point in trying to hold back the tears-no, his mind was too far gone _to_ try and hold them back. All his efforts to try and stay quiet were gone. Senseless cries that maybe should have been words and phrases spilled from his lips. Oh fuck, oh _god_, it _hurt so fucking bad_, but somehow it felt _so fucking good. Ecstasy._ He clutched the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. His body felt like it was on fire. His stomach twisted into a ball of tension. Every nerve stood on end and screamed.

He could feel his climax grow closer and closer, the heat getting hotter and hotter as Noah fucked him harder and harder and, oh god, he couldn't even breathe. Screaming, tearing at the sheets, losing control of his body's reactions, he exploded, his body clenching around his master's massive, throbbing dick. The collector didn't miss a beat, however-no, the sudden, increased friction pushed his pace faster, giving Gopher no time to come down from his high. The lackey's cries were weaker, more desperate.

"S…stop! Oh _god_, Noah… N-noah-sama-aah…!"

His words were slurred, helpless, pathetic. Noah's laugh was distorted by a low grunt of pleasure. The boy felt like he was dying. He couldn't take anymore. He was at his limit…

The collector's steady pace finally broke, his control lost. His grip on Gopher's hips tightened as he pounded in and out of his ass, fucking him deeper as the waves of ecstasy overtook him. His cum filled his henchman as he rode out his orgasm, before finally removing himself and slumping against the cold wall, catching his breath.

Gopher collapsed as he was released. His breathing was hard, desperate. He couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. No, he couldn't even think to _try_ to move. His mind was as numb as his body. His eyes were completely glassed over. Blood stained the sheets beneath him.

Noah frowned as he gazed upon the pathetic, broken form of his devoted henchman. "Disgusting." he mumbled as he regained himself and stood, tucking himself back into his pants as he turned to leave. "This is why you're not fit for my collection."

Somehow, through his unconscious state, Gopher heard a voice from somewhere deep inside his mind. The voice was so weak, so very distant.

"_Is this really what I wanted?"_


End file.
